


on meeting you

by quietmillennial



Series: Spideynesspool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi, Polyamory, andrew garfield's spiderman, no mcu, not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Peter's and Vanessa's discussion mentioned in 'on staying with you'.





	on meeting you

Vanessa walks the hallway of the hospital’s fifth floor tirelessly. Despite the fact that she can get around just fucking fine, they refuse to release her until the following morning. Well, they obviously can’t force her to do anything, so she is going to smoke.

While Wade was asleep, finally. He’d been awake for about forty-six hours. She certainly has sympathy. 

As she fishes out her carton, she freezes. She sees someone else at the entrance of the parking deck.

Oh, yeah. Fuck. 

Peter Parker is someone Vanessa fears, deep down inside her. He’s all the things she wishes she could be. He’s fucking gorgeous, too. Someone she’d usually fantasize about tearing apart, and maybe even let him do the same to her. Vanessa knows she can’t compete with him.

Vanessa has known Peter Parker for about a day and a half, but she figures Spider-Man is just as well, so two days. She honestly doesn’t understand how Wade managed to know Peter Parker and Spider-Man for months, and never connected the dots. 

The man looks up at her, the ember of his cigarette glowing in his deep brown eyes.

“Hi, there.”

“Thank fuck you’re as uncomfortable as I am.”

Peter stopped for a moment to bark out a laugh.

Then nothing, because Vanessa sucks at small talk. She usually sees if she can scare someone off before she even bothers. But she can’t do that now.

Because Wade loves him. And what kind of curse is it to have someone you finally let go of sucker punch you out of your relationship.

“I don’t want to replace you or take him away from you, if that wasn’t clear at the start,” Peter blurted awkwardly, staring at the floor.

“I know,” she sighs out, lighting her own eventual suicide method. “I don’t want to do that to you either.”

She catches herself as she stares at his rueful little smile. “You are his wife.”

“For like six months,” she argued. “Aren’t you going on at least a year of engagement?”  
“The time never seems right,” Peter defends.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to say something like that, I meant that you’ve been with him for a long time, you adore him. Believe me, I get it.”

Peter will deny the mist in his eyes for the rest of his life. “I do.”

“It’s not like their aren’t options, right?”

“Well, sure. I know Wade’s been in open relationships before, right.”

Vanessa froze. Well that was convenient. “Yeah,” she elaborates, “he and I were in one for a while.”

Peter nodded thoughtfully. “I know that you two were trying to veer away from that, too, weren’t you?

“Yes,” Vanessa said quietly, “but the circumstances are a little different now.”

Peter looked at her sorrowfully, “I don’t want to take away what you two had.”

“You aren’t,” she assured quietly. “You just want him to be happy. Walking away isn’t going to do that. He loves you, that hasn’t changed.”

Peter pulls her into a hug suddenly. She swallows her shock as he starts to tremble around her. “I know this is stupid,” he concedes, “but thank you.”

Peter smiles lightly and turns to her, “Thank you,” he says again.  
She pulls him closer and snorts, “You aren’t really a bad thing. Most people would chalk you up as a plus.”

He lets her go. He wants to say more, but he’s smart enough to know there’s nothing more to say right now.

They walk side by side back to Vanessa’s hospital room. Wade is dozing in the chair beside her bed, peace drawn into his face. She forces herself to lay back down, taking the mercenary’s hand. Peter reclines himself in the large window sill.

It’s quiet for a moment, a perfect little moment, but Peter allows his anxiety to get the better of him. ‘Where do we go from here?”

Vanessa feels the question pierce her fatigue. “I don’t know,” she answers, “but you’re smart, right? We’ll figure it out.”

Peter chuckles and looks at Wade, “For him, yeah.”

“Fuck yeah,” agrees Vanessa as she slips into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
